It's a Wonderful Life, ObiWan
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. Post ROTS. Following Padme's apparent death, ObiWan contemplates ending his own life, but is given a second chance to discover his life's worth by someone he recognizes from his past. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Gosh, I really don't want to write this story! But here I sit with my hands flying over the keyboard, looking at actual notes for it! Let me explain -- I rarely if ever write notes or an outline of my stories. Once I start working on one, I usually type it all out in one sitting. I get so involved in it, that the words and scenes play out in my head like a movie and it's usually pretty easy to write. This one however, has been keeping me awake at night and plagueing me during my work hours and I haven't had time to sit and type it all out, so hence the outline. I was thinking that my fiction comfort zone was romantic comedy, and here I go writing something completely opposite, drama/angst/romance. Go figure. I hope you enjoy it, even though it may be excruciating for me to write it. It's just something I have to do...I am a slave to Obidala. 

I also tried to come up with a clever title, but since it is obviously written in the style of a favorite movie, I decided to leave it at that. However, you will find that this story is quite a bit darker than the movie. Please let me know what you think about it. I'm a little bit out of my box here...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a Wonderful Life, Obi-Wan

Chapter One

His hands were not his own. He had never seen these hands before, at least not like this. They were trembling violently, the blood stains running across fingertips that were not his own, palms that were not his own, onto a stranger's wrists. Padme's blood, Anakin's blood, and Qui-Gon's blood. All intermixed and intermingling in his outstretched grasp and suddenly forming a film over his eyes until all he could see was red. Utter despair swept through him. The Force had abandoned him and he had failed. He had failed his mentor, he had failed his apprentice, and he had failed the woman he loved. She was dead and he felt mentally exhausted and physically numb.

Looking down from the extreme height of the Coruscant office building, he was surprised to discover he wasn't afraid. It was going to be so easy to just step out and fall. Below him was a certain death that would come quickly, painlessly. Qui-Gon would be there waiting for him and perhaps so would Padme, even though he never told her how he felt. She had to be there. It was the only hope he had left.

He raised one heavy boot and hovered it in the stillness of the night and then closed his eyes.

Leaning forward and feeling the pull of gravity on his weary body, he was shaken to reality by the voice of a man crying out further down the dark rooftop. The voice was screaming for help. Obi-Wan hesitated briefly and then ran to assist the figure who was dangling precariously from the ledge.

He pulled with his own physical strength, finding the man much heavier than expected, and then tentatively reached out to the Force to assist him. His chest filled with a deep calming breath as he discovered a small tendril of the Force winding through his tortured soul, aiding him, guiding him, giving him the strength he needed to pull the stranger up and onto the damp surface of the roof.

Sitting down opposite the stranger, Obi-Wan caught his breath and looked for the first time into his face. This had to be some cruel Sith joke. Before him was a high broad forehead, deep-set blue eyes, a nose that appeared to have been broken one too many times, a ragged beard sprinked with gray and brown and matching long lengths of hair tied back from the forehead. Obi-Wan could not believe his own eyes, and doubted his other senses as well, but powerless to stop himself, he reached out his hand to the prone leg in front of him in order to confirm the vision was real. His hand trembled as it felt warmth and firm muscle beneath his touch, and he pulled back abruptly. This was not a Force apparition, but a real sentient being.

The man smirked at his physical response and then spoke, "Thank you, young Jedi. You saved my life."

The words were haunting to him, but not as much as the voice. Obi-Wan found himself having trouble speaking but soon muttered out a name as dear to him as his own. "Qui-Gon?"

"Ah, my friend. You are mistaken. My name is Quinn." The all-too-familiar face then peered skyward as if listening to an unheard voice and then once more spoke, though not to Obi-Wan. "Yes Masters, I was getting to that."

Obi-Wan had not detected any movement in the Force and could not detect the Force in the being in front of him. He was not a Jedi. When the man spoke to him once again, he began to question the gentleman's senility.

"I have been sent here to help you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan pondered his statement for a while. "Sent. Who sent you?" His comment was laced with sarcasm.

"Let's just say, some very old friends."

"Ah. Well, that's nice. You take care now." He sympathetically patted Quinn's knee before rising to walk away, his heart becoming heavy once more with the grief so prevalent in his life. He would contact security before he left the building to report the strange man. Maybe he could be taken to a shelter or mental institution to get the help he obviously needed.

Quinn stood then, his dark gray cloak sweeping the rooftop, his height familiarly towering over Obi-Wan. "You were about to do something that you should not do, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the disheveled figure. "Okay. If you're not who I think you are, and you are not Jedi, how did you know what I was going to do? And how do you know my name?"

"Those of the Force know all things."

Obi-Wan's eyes squinted in concentration, once more focusing his own sensitivities on the stranger. He could detect no presence of the Force. The man must be crazy.

"You are not Jedi. I sense no Force in you." His patience was starting to run thin.

The tall figure leaned down to peer into the young man's eyes. "I did not say the Force was in me. I _am _the Force."

"Uh huh." Obi-Wan backed away slightly. "You go down and see the front security guard. I'm going to talk to him and see if there is some place you can spend the night and then maybe get you some help." Obi-Wan turned and headed toward the turbolift, but was stopped in his tracks at Quinn's next words.

"It is not I who needs help Obi-Wan. It's Senator Amidala."

Obi-Wan felt his heart wrench at the mention of her name. In a strained voice, he turned violently toward the stranger. "Padme is dead."

"Is she?" The man's eyes held Obi-Wan's in a questioning glance.

"Yes. I was there. Iassisted with her delivery.There were...complications. She died in my arms. I couldn't help her." Tears threatened and began to spill down Obi-Wan's face.

"And your apprentice?"

The shocking reply of the looming figure now standing in front of him momentarily stunned him. He wasn't sure where this man had gotten his information. The awful events occurring in his life the man was speaking of had just happened in the past few days. No one could know of them. Who was he?

Maybe he was the one that was crazy; confiding in a complete stranger like he was. But for some reason, whether it was from the man's familiar looks, his composure or his voice, Obi-wan felt comfortable and relieved to be able to finally talk to someone about everything that had happened. The man was probably insane anyway, so what would it hurt?

"My apprentice is dead as well."

"Hmm." Quinn replied, before crossing his arms in a familiar gesture, hiding his hands inside the sleeves of his cloak. "And your Master?"

That was enough. "Who are you? Why are you asking me all these questions when all I want to do is forget. I just want to forget. Please, let me forget." Obi-Wan slumped once more to the rooftop, his body shuddering with spilling grief.

"And you felt the best way to do that was to end your own life?" Quinn was kneeling in front of him.

"My life." Obi-Wan laughed cynically. "My entire life, I haven't been able to help anyone. Everyone I ever loved has died...in my own hands." Obi-Wan held out his hands once more, the elusion of blood seeping through the layers of skin, staining and running through the creases. "I wish I had never been born."

"You shouldn't say that."

"It's true. If I wasn't here, Qui-Gon would have had another apprentice, one that would have fought better, been faster - one that could have beaten the Sith. Someone else would have trained Anakin and done a much better job at it than I did. He wouldn't have turned to the Dark Side. He wouldn't have attached himself to Padme, and Padme would still be alive." His words tapered off to a tortured whisper. "I wish I would have never been born."

Quinn looked up skyward once more and shook his head solemnly. "Granted." Was his simple reply.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, confusion written on his face. "What?"

"Granted." Quinn repeated. "You've never been born. Obi-Wan Kenobi does not exist. He never did."

Obi-Wan quickly stood, looking down at the kneeling stranger as if he had lost his mind. "You're crazy." He turned to exit the rooftop, his hand automatically reaching to his left side to check his lightsaber, but he found it wasn't there. He spun to face Quinn. "What did you do with my lightsaber!"

"I didn't do anything. You don't have one. You're not a Jedi. You never were. You don't exist."

Maybe he dropped it when he was standing on the ledge of the building, Obi-Wan thought. When he left, he would have to see if he could find it before someone else did. He turned to palm open the door, only to find that he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't draw on the Force at all. He suddenly felt very cold and empty, a shallow and dark shell without the familiar light inside filling himm, guiding him. He suddenly felt more lost than he was before.

Quinn stepped up to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come."

Obi-Wan numbly followed the man into the turbolift. On the ride down, he glanced occasionally and quietly at the stranger and began to feel quite sorry for him. "Do you have a place to stay? Perhaps Master Yoda would let you stay in the Temple. We could also get you something to eat there. The food's not that great, but it's filling. We could also find you a new set of clothes. Those look pretty worn out."

The man looked down at his tattered gray cloak, a small grin appearing on his face, and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The city seemed abnormally quiet, its streets deserted, and overhead, the usual heavy traffic was thin. The streets seemed darker than usual and Obi-Wan, dressed in his dark brown Jedi robe was hidden amongst it shadows. He and his companion soon entered the Temple and Obi-Wan gasped at what he saw. The main foyer was torched, burned beyond recognition. Blaster marks were everywhere along with the scent of death. Something horrible had happened, but when? He had been with Padme only yesterday and returned to Coruscant this morning. Everything was normal, other than himself. He had been so distraught in his grief, he had meditated throughout most of the day on that rooftop before finally deciding to end it all. But there was no way that this could have all happened without him knowing it. He was completely confused and so he turned to the only person who seemed to be able to give him any answers, even though they were not making any sense. "What happened here? Where are all the Jedi?"

"There are no more Jedi. They are all dead. The Dark Lord has taken control of the Galaxy. He and his apprentice, Darth Maul now rule." Quinn stated matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan felt a fury burst forth from within at the mention of the blasted sith. "No. I killed him. I cut him in half. He's dead."

"You weren't there to kill him, Obi-Wan."

"But I did. During the Battle of Naboo, right after he struck Qui-..." he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

"There was no battle on Naboo. The Trade Federation took over the planet without a fight."

Obi-was afraid to ask his next question. "What about my Master? Did...did the Sith kill him?"

"No."

Obi-wan felt a small measure of relief at the information and audibly sighed.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn died on Jardin-III two years before Naboo."

"No. We defeated the Jardin dictator and brought peace to that planet. We were victorious."

"Obi-wan," Quinn's voice was deep and hushed as he met the young Jedi's shocked gaze. "You were not there to save Qui-Gon. He was killed when the Jardinian special forces attacked the capitol."

"No...no...no.." was the only thing Obi-Wan was capable of saying as he turned and fled the abandoned and burned Jedi Temple.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Obi-Wan ran. He could never remember running so slowly or being more tired. He paused to catch his breath, leaning heavily against the side of a building. Nearby angry voices caused him to shrink back into the shadows. He was not exactly sure why he was hiding. In fact, he wasn't sure of anything right now. He had to clear his mind and focus his thoughts. Perhaps he had jumped after all and this was his own personal hell he was suffering now. His payback through the Force for all the failures in his life. But that didn't seem right either. His body and his mind were intact, albeit a bit disjointed at present. He had to find someone to help him. But who? Without the Jedi, he had very few friends in Coruscant, minus one. Dexter Jettster. Dex would tell him what was going on.

Obi-Wan hurried through the streets of Coco Town, disguising his appearance in the darkness. He was skeptical of the information Quinn had been feeding him, but wary enough to not flaunt his Jedi robes in public.

The diner's neon lighting flickered. Good, he was apparently still open for business. Obi-Wan waited for the overhead traffic to clear and bolted for its entrance.

The inside was similar to what he remembered, but the atmosphere was not the same. Darkness seemed to seep throughout the entire city, invading even the tiniest crevices and corners with its menacing claws. Obi-Wan shuddered at the malcontent he felt when entering the eatery. He took a seat at the end of the bar and waited to see his long-time friend. The large Besalisk soon appeared emerging from the kitchen, and Obi-Wan called out to him, holding onto a small thread of hope. "Dex!"

The four-armed alien squinted at him and slowly approached. Obi-Wan's hopes began to splinter. It was not the usual exuberant greeting he received when he visited here.

The moustached lip of the diner's owner twitched. "Can I help you with something?"

"Dex! Don't you remember me? It's Obi-Wan." He just had to remember. He had to.

The amphibious eyes squinted once more. "I'm sorry. I don't know anyone called Obi-Wan."

Something inside the Jedi snapped and he reached across the counter and grabbed the large cook by his grungy apron. "Dex! It's me! I was just in here a few weeks ago! You were telling me about your son's new mining business."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a son. I'm not even mated." The huge hands were gently, but firmly removing Obi-Wan's tight grasp.

"What? But you and Datrina. You have seven children Dex."

"I don't know who you are, but Datrina died on Subterrel in the Outer Rim during a mine shaft collapse over six years ago."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, pushing away the madness that seemed to be surrounding him. He had himself ensured Dex and his new mate Datrina had settled comfortably in Coruscant following the closing of the mine, whose gas sources had been tapped out. There had been a danger the miners had delved too deeply and would destabilize the small moon's core and kill the hundreds of miners emmployed there, including Dex and Datrina. Under orders from the Council, he and Qui-Gon had evacuated the workers and closed the mine, helping the unemployed inhabitants find work elsewhere in the Republic. He had developed a relationship with the jovial alien during that mission and had relied on him not only for friendship, but strategic advice, especially just prior to the Clone Wars. Dex's inside information had been valuable to him over the years, as had his friendship.

During his brief introspection, Obi-Wan was not aware of the looks that Dex had shot his droid manager, who had in turn contacted the Empirical Guard. Dex felt sorry for the young man, but there was a large reward to be paid for the capture of anyone even resembling a Jedi Knight, and he needed the money. Business had not been as good as it used to be, before the Emperor had taken over.

Obi-Wan drank the hot kaffe he had been offered and pondered his thoughts, his sanity, and his future actions. He was literally jerked out of his reverie by the firm grip of a hard white armored hand on his forearm, and turned to look into the white helmeted face of a clone trooper.

"Come with me." The officer said, pulling Obi-Wan off the bar stool and roughly pushing him toward the exit.

Obi-Wan turned in time to see another one of the guards placing a handful of credits into one of the large hands of Dex, and he suddenly had a very bad feeling. He allowed the officer to take him into the street and then broke free, running as fast as his lack-of-Force speed would carry him. He didn't get far however, when a blaster bolt struck him in his right thigh, sending him spiraling down onto the dirty street.

A vision shone into his mind then, not from the Force, but merely a premonition of his own demise. If he allowed the guards to take him, he would not remain alive for long. And he had to be alive, so that he could figure out what in the Sith was going on. Several pairs of hands grabbed him and he cried out in desperation for help from the only one who could help him, sane or not. "Qui-Gon...Quinn!"

"He calls for assistance from the Jedi Master." One of the officers smirked.

"Take him to Lord Maul." The return command was sharp and damning.

Just then, Obi-Wan felt a sudden release from the gripping hands and fell hard back down onto the street, the pain from his wound searing up his side. He heard the clatter of body armor striking against nearby buildings and found himself being lifted and carried away at Force enhanced speed in the arms of the man he had saved earlier that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Obi-Wan winced in response to the pain burning through his body. Without the Force in his life, all of his sensations seemed to have been altered. He had never experienced pain at this level and was beginning to worry if he could tolerate it. The wound had cauterized itself and the bleeding had stopped, but the degree of burn the blaster had caused was agonizing.

Quinn quickly ripped the torn legging surrounding the wound open even further to inspect it. Typical moderate range blaster wound with third degree burns along the edges. He applied a light touch to the outer edge of the wound and closed his eyes, sending surges of healing Force throughout Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan gasped as Quinn inspected his leg. The man had obviously seen wounds of this type before. Maybe he had been in the military. Maybe he was a medic. When Quinn applied the use of Force healing, Obi-Wan's thoughts took a detour. This man who has whisked him away with incredible speed after seemingly to appear from nowhere, was now using the power of the Force to diminish the searing pain of his injury. When Quinn's application had halted, Obi-Wan glanced down to see only remnants of the wound and the majority of the pain had vanished. Could it be true? Was the man an epitome of the Force? No, that was impossible. The Force wasn't a person, nor was it embodied in a person. There had to be another explanation.

"Qui-G..." He quickly corrected himself. "Quinn. Tell me what happened to the Republic...and the Jedi."

Quinn cocked his head for a moment, appearing to consult an outward presence and then looked once more at Obi-Wan. "Darth Sidious under the disguise of Supreme Chancellor has been planning the fall of the Republic for a long time Obi-Wan. You know this. Now that it has happened, you can look into your heart and you can see it. The Dark Side made him powerful and with his apprentice by his side, he quickly dismantled the Senate and assumed control. He used the clone army to destroy the Temple and the Jedi. There was no one to stop him."

The story had a tragic but familiar ring to it. Obi-Wan had secretly wished it had happened another way.

"What about Anakin?" Obi-Wan had witnessed the horror of Anakin's downfall and certain demise at his own hands, but was hoping that somehow in this alternate universe he was now a prisoner of, that Anakin's fate had somehow changed.

"Anakin was never trained as a Jedi."

For a second, Obi-wan was pleased to hear this news. If Anakin was not a Jedi, then Palpatine would have had no use for him. He wondered what had happened to the boy and was about to ask, when Quinn continued.

"Anakin escaped slavery on Tatooine when he was 14 years old. He actually is living on Coruscant now."

Anakin was here on Coruscant? A glimmer of hope lit Obi-Wan's eyes. Perhaps there was still time to change the dark course that now loomed before him. He would find the young man and somehow train him, and this time, things would be different. But without the use of the Force, how could he possibly train him? You're getting ahead of yourself, Kenobi. First find him and talk to him.

"Take me to him."

"If you insist."

Quinn led Obi-Wan far outside of the city, past the plastisteel factories, past the galactic shipping yards, into neighborhoods of questionable security. An occasional blaster shot, the sound of glass being broken and a human scream kept Obi-Wan on his guard.

Quinn soon motioned for him to stop and nodded in the direction of a nearby warehouse. Outside of the warehouse standing in the circle of a dim overhead light was a group of teenage boys, appearing to be between the ages of 16 to 19 years of age. They were all dressed similarly with similar hairstyles, each wearing a blaster on their side. Obi-Wan scanned the group and discovered that Anakin was among them.

"They call themselves The Rancors. Anakin is their leader."

"Anakin is the leader of a gang?"

"And a violent one. They are responsible for the majority of the crime in this area - robberies, muggings, rapes, murders. His Force abilities quickly elevated him to his present position. There are few who dare oppose him."

"If he is still strong in the Force, why hasn't Sidious trained him?"

"It's only a matter of time. The Dark Lord has no use for Anakin at the moment. Anakin is serving Sidious adequately enough without even knowing it. In time, he will lure the boy to the Dark Side and train him as his apprentice to replace Darth Maul."

Obi-Wan cringed once again at the mention of that name. "I must talk to him."

"As you wish." Quinn stood in their hidden vantage point and watched as Obi-Wan bravely approached the group of rebels still huddled under the street lamp.

"Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan stood just outside of the group, confident energy flowing from him as he addressed his one-time apprentice.

The young men in response began slowly circling him and Anakin soon stood in front of him face to face. His youthful appearance was marred with various scars more than likely resulting from his hard life of slavery, or the life of crime he now led. But behind the cruel and vicious appearance, Obi-Wan could sense the passion that once belonged to his padawan. He just had to somehow tap into it, and get Anakin away from here.

"Anakin, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." That was the only thing he got out before one of the boys behind him elbowed him roughly in the back.

"Look Anakin. He's wearing a robe. He thinks he's a priest or something."

"Not a priest, you idiot." Another boy to the side spat out. "That's a Jedi robe."

Before Obi-Wan could protest or protect himself, he was hauled to the ground, his robe removed, and he listened helplessly as the members of the gang not holding him down tore his cloak into several pieces.

"Check him for weapons." Anakin barked out the order.

Obi-Wan felt himself roughly hauled up and frisked, and then shoved against the warehouse wall. Anakin was soon in his face, the smell of liquor on his breath. "You Jedi?"

"No." It wasn't a lie. Without the Force, he was nothing.

"Why the robe then?" Another boy yelled out, slapping Obi-Wan on the side of the head.

"He's Jedi Anakin! Look at the way he's dressed!"

"Let's turn him in! Get the reward!"

Obi-Wan began to regret his decision in approaching the gang as a whole. He should've waited until Anakin was alone. "Listen to me Anakin.." he began, but was punched in the gut and lost his breath, unable to speak any more.

"Anakin don't listen to nobody!" Another punch, this one to his face, and Obi-Wan began to lose his balance. He was roughly grabbed again, this time by Anakin himself and hauled upward to face him. His head was swimming and he could barely focus.

"You made a mistake coming here Jedi." He hissed in Obi-Wan's face, and Obi-Wan believed he was right. Anakin then turned to the other gang members. "Strip him and bind him. We'll take him in and get our reward."

Thelittle strength he had left, Obi-Wan used to fight, knowing it was a losing battle. He was outnumbered eight to one. A blow to his head sunk him to his knees and onto his side, where he gazed up to see Quinn once again, flinging bodies left and right with an unseen power. However, Anakin stood firm, his outstretched hand reflecting that power back at the older man. A piece of plastisteel soon came flying over his head, heading for Quinn, who dodged it just before it struck him. Quinn, returned a folly of his own, managing to hold off Anakin and tumble down a nearby stone wall on top of a few of the gang members who were standing and watching the fight in awe.

The distressed cries of his fellow gang members distracted Anakin long enough for Quinn to Force shove him back to where he could reach down and grab Obi-Wan once more and retreat to a farther distance.

"We are not safe here." He told Obi-Wan as he sat him down in an alley between two dilapidated buildings.

Obi-Wan's head was pounding, his ribs were now bruised, and he was having trouble breathing. If this was a nightmare, he wished that he would wake up soon. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Quinn began speaking, as if he had read Obi-Wan's mind. "You aren't dreaming Obi-Wan. This is reality. Life the way it would be if you had not been born."

If he had not been born, he rethought those words. If he hadn't been born, then what was he? He hadn't died, he wasn't dreaming, so he must be insane. But the illusions were so real and so was the pain. There was no way that this night could get any worse. It was if his entire universe had been transformed into a huge holopuzzle with none of the pieces fitting. Pieces of his past that now did not even exist. The places he had been to, the things he had done, the people he had known and loved.

"Padme." Her name released from him in a sigh and he turned to look up at Quinn who was gazing down upon him dutifully. "You mentioned Padme. Where is she?"

"You will not want to know."

"Tell me!" His shouted words echoed down the dark alley.

Quinn sighed before speaking. "When the Trade Federation took possession of Naboo, Darth Maul took it upon himself to take a few things as plunders of war." He eyed Obi-Wan closely, hoping that he would understand his meaning. The look on Obi-Wan's face revealed he understood all too clearly.

"Padme...is with Maul?"

"Not of her own accord, I assure you. She's had a hard life since Naboo, Obi-Wan. You won't even recognize her."

"Take me to her. Now!"

Obi-Wan winced upon rising, and limped slightly as he headed back toward the main part of the city, back toward the Senate building where Darth Sidious now maintained his dark rule.

Before following Obi-Wan, Quinn looked up once more and questioned the stars. "How am I doing?" He paused momentarily before speaking again. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

The two men silently crept along the edge of the old Senate building, acutely aware of each location of the Empirical guards. Just as Obi-Wan was about to head for an entrance, he felt Quinn's hand upon his arm.

"If you face Darth Maul, you will have to do it alone. I cannot go with you."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding. This was his fight, his trial. He had to face it alone, but without the Force to aid him and without the use of his lightsaber, he knew that he was facing his probable death. He glanced one more at the entrance of the building which was being blocked by two red-robed guards. Facing Darth Maul might not be hig biggest problem. Getting inside of the building was his first goal and that was appearing to be difficult enough. And then once inside, finding Padme and rescuing her seemed just as impossible.

Without the Force, nothing seemed possible. But he had to see her with his own eyes, see what had become of her, to help her in any way that he could. If he didn't help her, his pitiful and horrific current existence would be pointless. Either by capture or suicide, Obi-Wan realized that his time was short. If he could not save Padme, then there was no reason to live.

Quinn waved his hand through the air and the guards were distracted long enough for Obi-Wan to enter the building. His boots fell lightly as he ran through the poorly lit hallways, occasionally ducking out of sight from a passing armored guard. He was heading for the Chancellor's main office, assuming that Maul would be close by, as well as Padme. Creeping along the wall leading to the large oval office, he overhead a conversation between the dark master and his apprentice.

"The young gang member said the man was dressed as a Jedi, although he didn't fight like one. He barely fought at all."

"Impossible." hissed the Dark Lord. "I have not forseen this. There is no Light here, my apprentice. He must have been mistaken."

"There is more Master. The boy claims The Rancors leader was fought by another who seemed to wield the same power as he did."

"Bring this boy to me, Maul. We will question him."

"Yes, my Master."

Obi-Wan watched as Maul exited the oval office through an opening on the left, waited until Sidious had turned to stare out of the large office windows and then silently crept across the hall, intending on following Maul, hoping he would lead him to Padme. For once, his hopes materialized. He watched from a distance as Maul's black robes whipped behind his long strides as he exited a room and headed down the long hall. Once he had disappeared from view, Obi-Wan crept down the hall and into the room. The glow of dispersed candlelight was the only illumination in the room and he squinted to adjust his vision. At first glance, he noted the room was sparsely furnished , its main focus being a large bed in its center. A passing speeder's lights reflected through the large open windows to his left and Obi-Wan gasped quietly at the sight of what it revealed. To the right of the bed all along the far wall were torture devices of various type; chains, shackles, whips, ropes, needles, spikes. He swallowed against the anger that was quickly building its momentum within him. It was then that a soft murmur from the opposite side of the room drew his attention and he quickly rushed to its source.

A thin form lay huddled on a low couch, dressed in black leather and chains, barefoot, her face hidden from view in the shadows. With shaking hands, Obi-Wan knelt over her body and brought her up to him slowly. He gasped audibly at the haggard appearance of what was once the beautiful Naboo Senator. She was conscious, but apparently drugged. Her arm fell limply across her lap at the movement, revealing what Obi-Wan did not wish to see, the telltale signs of drug abuse running in dark streaks up her forearm. Holding her frail body with one hand, he used the other to turn her face to him and gasped once more as her features were revealed by the nearby flicker of a burning candle. One side of her face was bruised from the eye socket down across her cheek. Obi-Wan's jaw clenched in rage, determined to make the creature who had done this to her pay once and for all. But what shocked him the most was that on the other side of her face, he noticed red and black tatoos in the same pattern that haunted him in his dreams -- the markings claiming her as Darth Maul's prize.

"Oh Padme, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan drew her into his embrace and held her tightly, concern jolting through him as he realized the frail and bony creature he held was a mere skeleton of the woman he loved. A soft murmuring escaped her lips and Obi-wan released her once more to look into her slowly opening and dilated eyes. They widened suddenly upon seeing him so close to her, her face contorting into a look of both shock and fear, and then she began screaming.

"Shhh, Padme. I've come here to help you." His words gave her no comfort, and her screams of anguish continued to shatter the silence of the room. Obi-Wan continued to hold her but suddenly noticed the room aglow with an eerie red lighting, and then he heard the sound of familiar humming and turned in dismay to see Darth Maul standing in the doorway, lightsaber in hand, both ends blazing with deadly red light.

Obi-wan released Padme gently back against the low velvet settee and backed himself toward the open windows, his only possible escape. Padme was still screaming and Maul quickly strode toward her and violently struck her once, sending her flying off the settee, sprawling across the floor, silent now in unconsciousness.

A feral grin on his face, Maul brought up his free hand to remove the black leather glove, revealing a tatooed hand tipped with razor-sharp claws. He moved toward Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan backed up further in response.

"Who are you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight." He held his head proudly, throwing his confidence into the face of the Sith Lord. "Jedi." The word spewed across jagged black teeth in obvious distaste. "You are supposed to be dead."

Obi-Wan grinned at Maul. "It is you who are supposed to be dead Maul. I killed you myself."

A momemt of confusion flashed across the bicolored features and Obi-Wan prepared to leap from the balcony he was now standing on. He quickly judged the distance to the street below to be far enough he might suffer a broken bone or twisted ankle, but not do any permanent or extensive damage. Without his saber, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Maul. Escape was his only option, but suddenly even that option had been eliminated, when before he could blink, Maul was on him, the clawed hand firmly and painfully gripped around his throat.

Obi-Wan struggled, but the more he did, the tighter the grasp on his neck, until he could feel the claws pierce through the skin, and felt the warm ooze of his blood down his neck.

Maul leaned toward him, the yellow eyes piercing into his soul as the claws were piercing into his skin. "The last of the Jedi." He whispered triumphantly. "Too bad you are weak. I would have preferred a fight."

Obi-Wan felt the words on his face more than heard them. The pain in his throat was constricting his voice and he couldn't speak and to his amazement, he could no longer touch the floor. Maul was holding him extended above the ground in his vice-like grip and Obi-Wan began to panic.

Suddenly, the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn filled his thoughts as audibly as if he were standing next to him. No, not next to him, but standing somehow inside of him.

/_There is no emotion, there is peace_./ How many times had he heard and repeated those words only to discover now how much they meant to him?

/_There is no passion, there is serenity_./ The anger within him began to recede, even as Maul's sadistic laughter filled the room.

/_There is no chaos, there is harmony./_ The pain in his throat began to ease and he felt his body go lax in the grip of the dark apprentice.

/_There is no death, there is the Force_./

"No," his barely audible voice hissed between clamped teeth. He didn't want to die, not like this. There was still so much to live for if not only to re-establish the Jedi Order. The Force was his ally in all things. He would rely upon it even when it seemed beyond his grasp. He was a Jedi. This was not his destiny. He knew that now, here at his end. He had to live.

/_Please...Quinn. Help me. I don't want to die./_

The laughter of Darth Maul turned into a curse as his sudden empty hand clamped shut, his own claws piercing into his palm. The Jedi he had been holding had literally vanished before his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

A stillness like being submerged in deep waters enveloped him. Quiet and complete darkness enshrouded him,until a lone shaft of soft light illuminated the distant darkness, growing in its intensity, but not at all glaring or painful. He accepted it, reached for it and in it found comfort, security, and strength. He immediately recognized it as the Force.

A soft breeze fluttered his Jedi robes. He had yet to open his eyes, but the contentment he felt as the Force ebbed and flowed about him and through him, led him to believe that he had passed on and become one with the Force. Slight disappointment stabbed at him. He had not wanted to die yet. He still had so much to do. His soul rode the peaceful tide, the light of it flickering and whispering about him. The whispers spoke unintelligible words in any language, but one whisper started coming through clearer than the rest. He focused his attention on that single signal, drawing it to him, and found it quickly growing in volume and clarity.

/_Obi-Wan...don't leave me..._/

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the sound of Padme's voice. He glanced quickly about him, and once more found himself standing on the ledge of a very tall Coruscant office building,the tips of his boots slightly over the edge. His hand immediately flew to neck, expecting the marks of Darth Maul's hands there, but he found nothing but smooth, undamaged skin. He then quickly reached to his utility belt. His lightsaber was there. Had it been a dream? His mind played over the events of the past few hours, the nagging doubt that it hadn't been real at all pricking his mind. No. It was real. The Force was confirming that thought even as it occurred to him.

His meditation was interrupted by the echo of that small voice.

/_Obi-Wan, where are you?_/

Padme. She was alive! He had to return to Polis Massa, and quickly.

Six hours later, his feet were pounding against the metal flooring of the med unit where he had left Padme in what seemed like an eternity ago, but in actuality had only been a day. He had assumed she was dead. The droid medic had pronounced her as such. His heart beat rapidly now in his chest, but not from exertion of the speed he was moving through the halls, but at the realization that she was indeed alive. She was weak, but was gaining strength with each passing hour. He wondered at the reason behind it. Indeed, when she was younger and ruling Naboo, she exhibited strength far behind the capacity of such a young woman, but during her trials as Senator and then her secret marriage to his apprentice, he had watched helplessly as her strength had begun to deteriorate. When he had assisted her in the delivery of her children, she had completely given up. There was no strength in her at all. He had wanted to confess his feelings for her at that time, and about did, until he heard her moan Anakin's name. No. He would not further grieve her with his own selfish desires. She had been through enough already. He had tried to convince her to stay with him for the children's sake, but all she could focus on was Anakin and his betrayal.

Obi-Wan burst into a room adjoining hers to find Master Yoda.

"Waiting for you, she has been, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan glanced down at the Jedi Master, unwilling to reveal his feelings yet, and was surprised to see a rare grin crinkle the green face.

"Go to her, you will. Your help, she will need. Go."

Obi-Wan's reluctant steps were prodded into motion with the swift strike of a gimmerstick.

He approached Padme's bedside slowly, taking in her sleeping form. He immediately noted the paleness of her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes. He tenatively reached a hand out to touch her face. It was true. She was warm beneath his touch. She was alive. The comfort of that knowledge brought him to his knees beside her bed as he firmly grasped her small hand.

Padme's eyes blinked open at the sudden contact and as she turned to stare into the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a weak grin soon appearing on her tired features. "Obi-Wan. You came back. I knew you would." Her words were breathy and weak.

The hidden meaning behind her words broke Obi-Wan's resolve and he found himself clutching her hand, face down on the side of her bed, weeping. Padme gingerly reached across with her other hand and gently stroked his russet hair. "Where did you go?"

Placing a kiss to her knuckles, Obi-Wan looked up to a confused but concerned face. "I'm not sure, Padme. It was horrible. You were there but you were suffering. I couldn't save you." The emotion in his voice garbled his words.

Padme smiled at him and ran her hand across his cheek. "I had a dream. I think it was a dream. I'm not sure now. Right after the babies were born, I was looking down at myself. You were standing beside me, but then you were gone. I couldn't find you. It was like I was floating. I went up through the ceiling, away from this asteroid, and then I saw you again. You were standing on the edge of something dark, very high up. I had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen. I tried to call out to you, but you didn't hear me. Where was I?"

"You died Padme."

"Yes." Padme paused for reflection on the simple acceptance of that fact. "Yes I did. But I wasn't ready. I had to come back. I had to come back...and help you."

Obi-Wan looked in shock at the frail young woman lying before him. The future of her own children had not been enough to lure her away from death's door, but she had returned because of him? It just didn't make any sense. "But Padme..."

She quieted his concerns with a lingering finger placed across his lips. "I knew you would take care of Luke and Leia. I never doubted that. I had given up because of Anakin." Obi-Wan could not help but notice that she showed little emotion over the mention of his name. In fact, she had begun to smile.

"But wherever I was, looking down upon you and I couldn't reach you, I couldn't speak to you, I knew what I had to do. I had to come back and tell you that I love you. But you had left."

Obi-Wan's body twitched, completely caught off guard by her confession. He had come here to confess his feelings for her. He hadn't even considered the possibility that she felt the same. He had expected her to thank him, and basically shun his affections, and he would have gladly bore that burden as long as he could stay with her to protect her and her children. Just to be with her again.

Padme's brow furrowed slightly in regard to his silence. He did not miss the gesture, but found it difficult to form words. His mind was awhirl with emotions, too long denied. So, instead of speaking, he leaned toward her and kissed her ever so gently, his hand coming up to smooth away the crease across her brow. He hesitated leaving the warmth of her lips, but pulled back slightly to whisper the words she needed to hear. "I love you too. And I'll never leave you again. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Raise your hand if you thought I was finished with this story...that's what I thought. You silly kids! I've got at least one more short chapter and a epilogue to drag this out... : ) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

The slow rhythmic tap of a gimmerstick against hard metallic flooring was accentuated by the whoosh of a closing door. The small but deceptively powerful figure of Jedi Master Yoda hobbled slowly across the room and then stopped, dropping onto a small stool, his face focusing on the initiation of an internal conversation, but not with himself. The Force was speaking to him in the familiar voice of his previous apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn.

/_The young Jedi, been through much he has_./

/_He is strong, my Master_./

/_Hmm. Strong enough, I wonder if he is. Dark times, ahead for them both_./

/_But they will have each other_./

/_Yes_./ Another rare grin appeared on the small wrinkled face before dissolving into his typical serious demeanor. /_The Dark Side, rising it is, clouding everything. Lucky we were, to be able to help him_./

/_They will all be safe then, the children as well ? _/

/_Difficult to see. Hidden they will have to be. The future of the Jedi, his responsibility now is_./

/_Where will they go, Master?_ /

/_Tatooine. Live there in peace, many years they will. Raise their children, guide them in the Force_./ Yoda could detect thegrinning countenance of the Force presence in the room. /_Pleases you this does, Qui-Gon /_

/_I never considered Obi-Wan would be a father_./

/_In a way, we are all, are we not? A father to him, you were_./

/_As you were to me, Master_./

The small figure posed in meditation shook his head in affirmation slowly before a slight chuckle shook his frame. /_Six children, he will have. Father indeed, he will be, ready for the task or not_./

Yoda paused, a deep breath of air filling his lungs.

/_The Masters are pleased, Qui-Gon, as am I. The Eternal Force, you are now welcome to_./ The soulful eyes of Yoda opened to gaze upon the developing blue Force apparition of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. /_Well done, my padawan_./

The glowing image bowed respectfully. /_Thank you, my master_./

---------------------------------------------------------------------

More athor's notes: Consider the above the epilogue to the epilogue, which is coming up next...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven (Epilogue) 

The long shadows of Tatooine's setting suns slowly crept across the barren desert plains, creeping upon the two toddlers playing in the sand. Their guardian and protector, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood close by, leaning against the stucco entryway of his moisture farm, watching the children levitate small rocks toward each other. He instinctively strengthened the Force shields around them, protecting them from any Dark influence who would seek to destroy them.

His thoughts suddenly turned inward. His life had not at all turned out like he had expected. All of his years of Jedi training, preparing himself for a lifetime of galactic servitude and committment to the Jedi Order were fading into a memory. A memory of a life that no longer seemed his own. How could he find contentment here on this heap of scorching sand? A giggle from Luke who played beneath his feet pushed away that nagging concern. A small smile appeared on the bearded Jedi's face, slowly disappearing once more as the gray-green eyes looked off into the distance.

So many Jedi lost, killed at the hands of the Emperor and his new apprentice -- Obi-Wan's former apprentice. That knowledge still cut deep into him like a saber. But he had fought this battle before, and won. The Force, with the assistance of his former Master had shown him the way to victory. Without Qui-Gon's help, he was not sure he would have made it through those dark days of his life. Indeed, it had been Qui-Gon, posing as Quinn, the Force being sent to guide Obi-Wan away from the Dark. The short time he had gotten to spend with his former Master again was cherished. He had missed his friendship.

Once again, Obi-Wan's face brightened into a smile. A soft touch on his arm brought his attention downward to look into a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes that playfully sparkled in the setting sunlight.

"Was that a smile I saw?" She teased as she felt his strong arm reach around her and pull her tight up against him.

Obi-Wan responded with a chuckle and dropped a kiss to the top of Padme's head. "Getting used to being a farmer, I guess." He replied.

Padme had initially been concerned when Yoda had told them of their future. She and Obi-Wan were to establish a moisture farm on Tatooine under the name of Lars, posing as distant relatives of the family she had met here. She had worried about the happiness of Obi-Wan, hebeing restricted to the mundane life of moisture farming, but one glance at the children playing under his watchful eye, and the happiness that she felt radiating from him as he held her, began to ease her worries. When Obi-Wan's other hand reached to smooth across her now six-month pregnant belly, her fears dissipated entirely. They had both resolved to be happy, if not only for the fact of being able to be together, but for the children he had so willingly accepted into his heart, and for their own child soon to be born.

Padme leaned into the strength of his arms and sighed contently with Obi-Wan's own sigh accompanying it.

/There is no chaos, only serenity./

A familiar and soothing voice whispered to him along the Force and he looked up, not at all surprised to see the blue Eternal Force apparition of Qui-Gon Jinn. A smile once more showed on Obi-Wan's face, communicating without words his understanding and appreciation to his former Master. Qui-Gon returned the smile, nodded briefly, and then vanished.

Complete contentment, for the first time flooded him as a vision of his and Padme's future began to play out in his mind. As impossible as it may seem, he had found peace on this distant and isolated planet. And as his embrace tightened once more around the woman in his arms, he realized that indeed, it was a wonderful life.

-----------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: That's all folks! Thanks for the reviews, they keep us writers going! Writing this didn't turn out to be as painful as I thought it would be. I might have to write more of this angst stuff in the future...but not too often. : )


End file.
